


Miraculous Wedding Bells

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Oops, accidental wedding and marriage shenanigans, lots of flashbacks, two dorks being in love and not realizing it, wedding shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: There is not such a thing as calm wedding preparations. And the shenanigans basically double when the ones getting married are two superheroes. But add to that the fact that the two said superheroes had been married for years now, well, it will be a total mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is crack. Enjoy it.There will be more chapters

Marinette was positively floating that Sunday morning. Well, it wasn’t really morning, more like somewhere in the early stages of the afternoon. But given the prolonged night she had, it counted as the morning. Honestly, nothing could ruin the good mood she was in right now. Marinette started humming happily while spinning around the living room and towards the kitchen as if she was the prima ballerina at Palais Garnier. The attire certainly didn’t match, but she loved the shirt he was wearing nonetheless. It was loose and comfortable and...alright, the main reason she loved it was because it was Adrien’s and it smelled like him that mix of musk, citrus, and a faint leather. Marinette had her soft spots(that was most certainly not a pun...goddamit) and the smell of Adrien(along with the rest of Adrien’s whole being) was one of them.

“Il me dit des mots d’amour, Des mots de tous les jours.” Marinette sang idly while entering the kitchen and starting to take out the ingredients for crêpes. She hoped they still had strawberries for them. She could manage to make whipped cream if they run out of it, but the fruits were a must. She keept singing in a low tone as she began the preparing process.

“Et dès que je l’aperçois, alors je sens en moi, mon cœur qui bat.” sang a raspy in her ear, moments later. Well, she must have been really distracted to not sense him sneaking up behind her. Marinette giggled as Adrien started kissing her neck, his arms wrapping naturally around her waist.

“It’s not nice to leave your _fiancé_ like that, especially after last night.” He remarked amusedly.

Marinette just hummed in response while mixing the composition for the crêpes.

“Are you ignoring me, Princess? How rude.” He dragged his teeth up her neck and bit her jaw.

“Didn’t you do that enough last night?” she questioned, not bothered in the slightest.

“As if I’d ever get tired of you.” he snorted, then kissed her temple. “Are you making crêpes?”

“Yes. We are celebrating the fact that you’ll become my husband.”

“I’ve been your husband for five years now. And you only make crêpes now?”

“First of all, I make them at least three times a month,” she said, freeing herself from his embrace. “And secondly, I thought we agreed to never mention that incident ever again.” she hit him playfully with the wooden spoon.

**_*5 years ago, a way too sunny July day*_ **

_Marinette had a free day from the internship and decided it would be perfect to got her favorite fabric store and buy some materials she needed for the latest commissions she got. She was basking in the summer sun. Marinette had never been too much of a fan of cold weather and the summer was certainly delivering when it came to her expectations of warmth. Adrien was having a photoshoot and when he will be done with it, they’ll have a movie night._

_(One of the perks of knowing each other’s identities was that being roommates was a blessing for them. No need to come with excuses about why she disappeared in the middle of the night. Because he was coming with her)_

_Of course, it had to be ruined by a damn akuma. And an annoyingly strong one at that. Couldn’t Hawkmoth just take a vacation like everybody else?_

_“Where are Foxy and Queenie when we need them?” Chat lamented as they sat between the pillars of Saint-Sulpice._

_“Hopefully in whatever direction the akuma went.” Ladybug sighed as her earrings gave a warning beep, followed closely by Chat’s ring. “I have cookies and some camembert in my purse. Come now!”_

_“Wait, I don’t think we are allowed to climb, though...” he was cut short by Ladybug dragging him inside. Their feet barely touched the ground when their transformation released._

_Tikki grabbed Plagg’s tail and pulled him in Marinette’s purse before he could start screaming for camembert loud enough to echo in the church. Marinette and Adrien exchanged an amused glance as the hid behind a pillar. She gave him a once-over, obviously trying to get a sneak peek at what the surprise photo shoot was about. He looked like he just got off a fun ride on his private yacht on his private beach somewhere on the Côte d'Azur. Which was totally bullshit, because Adrien absolutely hated the Agreste yacht, but he was still pulling off the look flawlessly. The way his shirt was opened allowed for some of the chiseled muscles show. And as a side note, this is a totally friendly check out. There was no shame in admitting your friends are hot as fuck._

_Getting a gentle hold of her hand, Adrien smiled at her. "Maybe we should..."_

_"Who is there?" both Adrien and Marinette turned in the direction of the voice. They were about to turn and leave when an old man in priest clothing appeared before them. "Oh! Hello, kids. Are you tourists? I was sure the place was put on red alert because of the akuma."_

_"No, no, we aren't tourists." Marinette denied fastly._

_"Oh, I'm glad then. It is the peak season and some of the people that come are just infuriating." the priest shook his head. "But how did you get in? I could have sworn I didn't hear the door opening."_

_Marinette panicked. This was bad. They couldn't just say they came through the roof. But even if they came with an excuse, it has to be good, there might be a chance that he saw the lights from their transformation and... alright Marinette, deep breaths._

_"We were silent, because... um... we aren't supposed to be here." the blue eyed girl offered. "Because... " she looked up at her partner, silently asking for help._

_"Because we are here to get married!" Adrien blurted out, not sure who he shocked more. Marinette, the priest or himself._

_Shit. He fucked up. Badly. Damn you panicked brain. "We are here to get married, but we aren't supposed to be here because... we are eloping!"_

_He could have sworn Marinette's eye began to twitch, but once Adrien started with one of his ridiculous excuses, no one could stop him from rambling. "Because her parents forbid us to marry. And the reason for it is that, I'm just a musician. A pianist!" he added fastly, cause hey, if he had to demonstrate at least he knew how to play the piano. "And they really don't like the idea of their only daughter with a poor artist like me. And you might think it is weird that we want to marry given we are both so young, but, you see, we are actually childhood sweethearts. We grew up together in this small village in Rouen, but um, she moved away when we were like thirteen. And we meet each other at....Palais Garnier... "_

_"... where I'm a ballerina!" Marinette cut his ridiculous story. Adrien thought it was a good addition. She did look like a ballerina. "We met again by chance when uh.... "_

_"... when I went there for an audition for a piano part. And we began to catch up and we fell in love all over again. But given that problem with her parents, we want to get married. We know it doesn't mean we are technically married, because there had been no ceremony at the city hall, but..."_

_"... but my parents are very religious, so a ceremony in the church would be much more of an obstacle for them than a signed piece of paper."_

_They both smiled at the old priest who was looking at them with big eyes. Marinette wanted to scream. Honestly, what the hell just happened? There was no way in hell he would actually believe this bullshit story they just spat. But to their surprise, the priest smiled at them._

_"Quite an adventure you two had. You aren't the first nor the last couple who ever did that. And I'm a romantic old man. Come along now."_

_Marinette felt Tikki pushing in her purse, signaling her to move. Right, she had to move. Her head was still spinning from the current events. Just what the hell was going on? Was she actually about to get married? Weren't they supposed to chase an akuma? And why were Tikki and Plagg eating so slowly? Goddamit! This wasn't how this day was supposed to go. This wasn't how any real day was supposed to go. Her fifteen years old self's imaginary future scenarios might have worked, but not this. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she accidentally drank one of those super strong Tibetan teas again and was knocked out cold in fantasy land. Yeah, that must be it. Some sort of weird dream her crazy mind had made. No other explanation whatsoever._

_"Marinette?" Adrien's voice made her come back to reality. Wait? What? Marriage ceremony. Merde!_

_"Yes!" she blurted out. "I do!"_

_Just after she blurted this she realized. Adrien didn't have a ring to give her... wait. Did he just give her his miraculous? Marinette was touched, truly, because one simply doesn't give their miraculous up like that, no matter what. She was also worried she might turn into a supreme deity right there, but then she remembered it required her to call the transformation. Thank God._

_"You can kiss the bride."_

_Wait, what?_

_The next thing she knew was that Adrien was pecking her on the lips. Look, she totally got over the crush she had four years ago. Entirely! But Adrien's lips were soft and it made her have problems with her breathing. It would have been the same for anyone else._

_"Thank you very much for this," Adrien told the priest with one of his model smiles. "It means a lot to us."_

_"No problem. I wish you two good luck in your life together from now on."_

_"Thank you!"_

_Marinette was still very much dazed as Adrien pulled her out of the church and into an alley between two buildings. He turned around and held his hands in a begging gesture._

_"Dieu, Dieu, Marinette I'm so sorry, I panicked and I blurted that out and oh my god, I ruined your wedding for you, I'm so sorry. This doesn't have to count if you don't want it to and we can... " Adrien was cut short by Marinette's hand over his mouth._

_"We talk tonight." she declared then showed him his ring. "I think you'll need this. Now let's go kick some akuma's ass."_

_\-----------------------_

_When Marinette was facing a crisis or a dilemma or anything of that kind, she had to cope methods. Designing and baking. She already tried designing and the only thing that came out of her pencil were wedding dresses so she said fuck it and lit up the oven. By now, she made enough sweets to feed at least two shelters. She wondered what Adrien was up to, given the photoshoot ended by now._

_\-----------------------_

_If Paris wouldn't have been such a busy city so full of tourists and people who run out of fuck's to give since they began being possessed by evil butterflies, someone might have noticed Adrien Agreste running like a mad man from a jewelry store to another. When he paused to take a deep breath, Plagg came out of his shirt and gave him a good slap. But given the kwami's hands were considerably small, instead of it being a slap in the face it was on the nose. Oh well, Adrien seemed affected by it anyway._

_"Kid, don't you think you are going a little overboard with this?"_

_"No! I have to get a ring for my wife." Adrien declared annoyed._

_"You don't have to refer to her as your wife, right?"_

"My wife, _deserves everything after my major fuck up. Now come one, let's go find another shop."_

_\----------------------------_

_Never in her life was Marinette as shocked as that night. Adrien came back a little later than usual with food from her favorite restaurant. Marinette watched confused as he placed the bag on the table in their living room and then pulled something out of his pocket, falling on one knee before her. Marinette's breath hitched._

_"I know this is entirely the wrong order, but after what I did today it felt right. You don't have to agree, though." he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Will you accept to be my wife, Marinette?"_

_Marinette felt her heart thumping. If only fifteen years old Marinette would see this. She would die. Oh, fuck that. What did fifteen years old Marinette know? Nothing! It was nineteen years old Marinette who had to deal with Adrien and his stupid habit of walking around the apartment with just one small towel around his waist and his stupid face and all the dorkish jokes and... she couldn't picture it otherwise._

_"Yes, you silly cat. Of course, I accept," she said jumping in his arms, both giggling as they rolled on the floor._

_They spent the wedding night eating and having a movie marathon._

\--------------------------==

At the time, Marinette thought it was the perfect wedding night, even if it wasn't what she would have expected. Now, though, she might have other ideas.

"What are you smiling about?" Adrien asked, while kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, as if you don't know." Marinette rolled her eyes. "So, are you ready to tell everybody?"

"No." Adrien sighed. "Not without the crêpes."

Marinette snorted. Typical. She wouldn’t have him any other way though. 


End file.
